silly celebration
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: A normal summer day in Riviera changes into a day of picnic learning and more... Oneshot birthday fic again. Sorry I can't think of anything for A Change in life but this silly idea came to me.


It was summer and was a wonderful day in the small town Elendia. Everyone will love to go outside to enjoy. Most likely everybody in the town will be swimming though since the day was extremely hot.

As usual Ecthel and his friends were working on finding a way to keep the peace and asking other cities cooperation to rebuild places the retribution has caused. But Ecthel was acting a bit different.

"Ecthel, what's the matter?" Fia looked really worried and was concerned about Ecthel's sudden quietness with them.

She had got him to tell them what was on his mind but he seems to be ignoring them and thinking of his own affairs as if he is working alone again…

"Nothing…" He replied half heartedly not really paying much attention to what was going on.

"Come on tell us!" Lina exclaimed curious as ever jumping up and down.

"It is just a little hot… Please put out the… Wait, no what am I saying?" Ecthel said and stopped when he realized he was mistaken. He did not know how to explain what he said and felt stupid for it.

"What are we going to do next?" Serene who was more concerned about a plan asked snapping everyone out of their thoughts and pulling them to the big question.

"I don't know. " Ecthel answered quickly still unclear of what to do to clear up his mistake then an idea came to mind as he added "Maybe we can have a little fun?"

This answer was a little odd coming from someone who was so glum a moment ago.

Rose looked at Ecthel confused he was fine just the day before why suddenly refer back to thinking about the fire? She noted to herself to ask about it later when they were not so busy.

"Yay! A party! Alright! Finally." Lina exclaimed happily forgetting about what just happened.

Everyone was pleased to have a day of relaxation but was confused since Ecthel began to hunt for birds with his Diviner and a strange looking bow.

"Flames emit!" Ecthel exclaimed as he shot an arrow aimed slightly east of a targeted Pelga. The Pelga flew out of the way but then flames shot from the arrow right on target roasting the bird. Ecthel started to cut the bird up. By the time he was done it was already cooked and ready to eat.

Rose was a little surprised to see that. That was one move she thought she would never see again… That was a handy little trick favored by some of the fire angels of Asgard. When did Ecthel came across time to learn it was beyond her.

To the girls it was confusing and fast. By the time they realized what had happened the Pelga was already dead and evenly cut. They could only stare in wonder of the scene.

Lina made a grab for the food but was stopped by Ecthel. He glared at her and shook his head, no. Then he took the food and left the area.

"Hey! Ecthel! Why? Come back with that food!" Lina yelled.

There was no response Serene flew over to see what was going on. She saw Ecthel adding some sauce to the meat and then he took out lettuce tomatoes and bread and then he made it into a sandwich. He started to separate them onto plates.

"What are you doing Ecthel?" Serene asked surprised.

"Serene. I wasn't done yet. I cannot let Lina finish them all. Help me pass these out to Lina Cierra and Fia and this is yours." Ecthel said holding out four paper plates to Serene and He took the other three paper plates.

Serene did as told. Ecthel returned to the group giving a plate to Rose.

"Why is there an Extra plate?" Lina asked trying to earn it.

Rose had not had a meal like this for a long time but back in Asgard there were only two days of the year would she taste such a meal… It was Ecthel's Birthday and… Since Ecthel's Birthday has past already it must be… That explains why Ecthel was so upset.

"These are delicious! Can't we have more?" Lina asked trying again to get more of it. "There are extras!"

"Where did you learn this? It's good! Can you give me the rest of the Recipe?" Fia asked so that they can have more of it.

"No…" Ecthel said. "I don't know how to explain it but you will not get it right."

"You learned it why can't Fia learn it too? Lina can shoot it down for Fia! Then Fia can make it for Lina!" Lina exclaimed still determined to get more.

"Lina, I will not give this share to you no matter what you say! And this is a technique of fire angels. It's useless unless you can somehow emit fire or you cannot cook it." Ecthel said.

"Then teach Cierra!" Lina said.

"… …"

"Why won't you? Hun? Teach Cierra! She can emit fire so she'll be able to make it!" Lina yelled again.

"She will not be able to do it correctly." Ecthel said exasperated.

"Lina want more! Can't you just let Lina have more? Give Lina more Please?" Lina asked again.

"… …"

"Lina, don't…" Fia started but was cut off.

"Pleeeeease?" Lina asked

"NO! How many times do I have to say it? I will not give this share to you! I am trying something and I cannot concentrate!" Ecthel yelled.

"What is it Ecthel? Maybe we can be of help" Cierra offered.

"No Cierra, All I'd need is quietness."

Ecthel started to chant in Asgard's sacred language somewhat but nothing happened when he was done.

"No! I'm not doing it correctly? Did I phrase something wrong or is it not enough…?"

"Meow?" What are you trying to do? Rose asked.

Ecthel started to chant again then he said, "… …Where are you…? Please come to celebrate with us your birthday… OOPS!"

"Meow Meow!" Trying to call Ledah…? I didn't know you can do that…

"Ledah told me before there is a way to call a spirit to come to you but there is a deal of chanting, preying in a form of spell. Then you need to say who you want see then the reason… The Spirit will somehow hear the chant and it decides to come or not…" Ecthel explained trying to remember.

"Sounds complicated. But you remember the chant?" Fia asked a bit surprised.

"Not really. Ledah said it was not easy to do this sort of thing. But I will not give up!" Ecthel said and tried again.

After about ten more unsuccessful tries finally a red light materialized from the ground and when it subsided Ledah was there looking a little surprised.

"You called…? You actually remembered the spell?"

"No. I forgot most of it. Took me fifteen tries… Sorry."

"I did not expect you to remember it since it was five years ago and I had you sitting next to me while you were drifting to sleep when I was telling of the way to contact spirits."

"If I had paid more attention I wouldn't have to try so many times. I know."

"… …"

The Sprites were all shocked they didn't know what to do… For a moment Lina forgot about the food but then she dived for the plate again. She thought Ecthel was busy so she took her chance.

"Lina!" Ecthel exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Is that for me?" Ledah asked looking from Ecthel's stern-angry face to Lina and the food. "I appreciate it but I'm a spirit. No food."

"I know. I just wanted to do something…" Ecthel said not caring if anyone will be laughing at him.

"You mastered the fire angel's special meals… Even though you are not one yourself." Ledah commented.

"I watched you enough to learn it!" Ecthel answered.

"I'll need to go now. I'll take this with me for keeps sake. Don't forget the spell again! It might come in handy." Ledah said as he started to glow.

"I won't now that I know how to! I will prove it to you by calling you if we ever need to! Ecthel exclaimed happily as Ledah changes into the red light and dissolves into the grounds.


End file.
